<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I forgot to even give you a blanket..” by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240037">“I forgot to even give you a blanket..”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention'>iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I’ve been dead so here you go, M/M, Reading Someone To Sleep, bad at hospitality, cute Ranboo, enderman yawns, techno’s deep voice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo, On his first night staying with Techno, is too nice to tell his host that he doesn’t have a pillow, mattress, or enough body heat to not nearly pass out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(platonic), Ranboo / technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I forgot to even give you a blanket..”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo shivers. His enderman half is freezing. He blames it on his ancestors, who resided mainly in the nether. The warm, fiery place that housed many other species.</p><p>He could hear Techno sleeping soundly upstairs, just up a short ladder, likely dreaming about murder.</p><p>Heh. Murder.</p><p>He’d given Techno a new axe, just that morning, handed him a new netherite Axe Of Peace with all the same enchantments. Techno had denied that his heart was warmed and that he liked the gift, but he took it anyway.</p><p>Another round of shivers pelts Ranboo as he lies in a sleeping bag on the floor. Techno’s not really that good at hospitality.</p><p> </p><p>Techno wakes, hearing Ranboo speak a foreign language.</p><p>Enderman.</p><p>He recognizes the word for “cold” and sits up.</p><p>He didn’t light the fireplace, did he?</p><p>Fuck, Ranboo must be freezing!</p><p>He swings his legs out of bed and slides his hooves into his slippers, climbing down the ladder to the living room.</p><p>“Ranboo?” He calls, picking up a lantern from the side table. “Ranboo?”</p><p>“Over here.” Ranboo says, and the sight that meets Techno’s eyes is pitiful.</p><p>Ranboo’s curled up in a corner, leaning against the fireplace to soak up the last bits of heat as he shivers in his sleeping bag.</p><p>Techno forgot to even give him a pillow...</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about how badly the temperature affects your species, here, do you want the fireplace lit?”</p><p>“You don’t have to. It would be nice, but you don’t have to.” Ranboo shudders again.</p><p>“Ranboo, you’re freezing.” Techno says and uses the candle inside of the lantern to light the dry firewood in the brick fireplace. Ranboo curls up closer to the fireplace, and Techno can practically see him melt. “You know what, I’m going to get my mattress down here for you. Your back’s probably killing you.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, you don’t have to-”</p><p>Techno’s already upstairs and shoving his mattress down the ladder hole.</p><p>Ranboo stifles a giggle, knowing he’s trying his best and not wanting to discourage him.</p><p>Techno plops the mattress right in front of the fire and lays out a pillow and blanket on it.</p><p>“Ranboo. I’m really sorry man, I didn’t even think, I forgot you just ditched everyone to come here.. I thought you had stuff.. shit, you’re still in your armor! Let me get you a sweater and some pajama pants or something, holy crap.” Techno rambles and runs back upstairs, pink curly tail slightly visible through a pinprick hole in his pants tailored just for him.</p><p>“It’s fine! You don’t have to!” Ranboo calls up the stairs but Techno’s already back with some stripy blue and white pajama pants and a gray sweater with white piglin lettering on it.</p><p>Ranboo can’t understand a thing written on it but he appreciates the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Once Techno’s left to get something, he discards his armor and sets it to the side, cracking his back at the loss of heavy netherite weight. He lies on the floor in his gray bodysuit he wears under the armor for a moment, letting his back cool off before shimmying out of the bodysuit and into the pajamas.</p><p>They’re warm, almost as if someone had held them in preparation for him to wear them.</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>Techno comes back down, a rag and a pot of some liquid in his hands.</p><p>“For your armor. To polish.” He states and hefts the chestplate into his lap. “Why don’t you get comfortable? It’s past your bedtime.”</p><p>“I don’t have a bedtime. I’m a creature of the night.” Ranboo says, pretending to be edgy.</p><p>“Go to bed. It’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Only if you read me a story.” He jokes, but Techno sets his now-polished chestplate aside and picks up a book.</p><p>“How to sex 3.” He says under his breath and then sets that book down quickly, a flush adorning his cheeks. He doesn’t want to read that one in front of Ranboo, even if it is just some dumb thing Tommy left him.</p><p>Ranboo heard him, and buries his face in the blanket.</p><p>Techno picks up another book. “Here. How about this one?” He holds it up to Ranboo, who studies the cover. “It’s entirely in piglin, though, only downside.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Your voice is just... calming. Not in a weird way.”</p><p>“People tell me that.” Techno says, and opens the book, the spine cracking as it hasn’t been read in a while. He begins, voice low and warm.</p><p>Ranboo falls closer and closer to sleep, hearing Techno prop up the book, still reading, and begin to polish his armor and sharpen his weapons.</p><p>He’s content. For the first time in a while.</p><p>He yawns, purple particles spilling out of his mouth, and shuts his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>